


Tea Time or D Time

by Gamebird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Ren misunderstands one of his mother's old Alderaanian sayings about being someone's "cup of tea" when Hux invites him to a private talk over his favorite beverage.





	Tea Time or D Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from mjrjt.

"There's nothing as satisfying as a good cup of tea," Hux said as he set down the steaming cup with a pleased sigh. They were alone in the officer's lounge. Hux had invited Ren here with the intention of trying to get out of him what Snoke knew of the future of the First Order. It was clear the creature knew many events before they happened, but he revealed them to Hux only as convenient. It seemed likely that due to his Force powers and apprenticeship, Ren might know more.

But Ren's expectations in accepting the invitation were obviously … different. "I could satisfy you," Kylo Ren said in a low, but unmistakably clear voice.

"What?" Hux blinked at him, startled, running that single, jarring line over and over through his mind as if that would make sense of it.

"What?" Ren said, his voice so level that Hux couldn't tell if it was genuine or mocking. His expression was neutral, as it had been since he'd taken off the helmet just after they'd entered and found the place empty. Hux had thought nothing of it at the time when Ren had locked the door behind him. Or no, Hux had actually thought it was a good idea, since he wouldn't want anyone to walk in on them discussing the supreme leader.

"You … You … suggest …"

Ren's face fell slightly. Just slightly. Like he had tried to hide it and it didn't quite work. "That's not why you asked me here."

"But it is why you locked the door after we entered." Hux shifted forward, looking intently at Ren, who had looked away. The aroma of the tea tickled at his nose.

"Now what?" Ren said sulkily after some silence had passed between them.

"Now you prove it."

That brought Ren's head around to face him. "Prove what?"

Hux let only the traces of a wicked, challenging smile touch his lips. "That you can satisfy me better than my favorite blend of tarine."


End file.
